


Siphon

by VogonProstetnicMo



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, This won't hurt a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VogonProstetnicMo/pseuds/VogonProstetnicMo
Summary: Pain?  What pain?





	Siphon

"Ah, so you think that's what dreaming is like? My dear, you're much mistaken." Madras fluttered her eyelashes demurely.  _Was it still plural eyelashes when they only covered one eye?_  RGB had long since ceased to try to figure that out. Heck, he was cursed with a blinking TV screen for a head. He wasn't in any position to make judgments on the matter.

"Well, I had thought. It doesn't much matter if I mention that my one companion had a great propensity for describing hers in detail to me, does it...?"

She flicked his antenna with a laugh.

"No, and it doesn't do your reputation any favors either."

Madras let the silence grow to a satisfactorily uncomfortable length before breaking it again, her tone quieter, more gentle.

"Come now. We didn't meet today to discuss the past. It's over. You're forgiven."

He stirred restlessly.

"It doesn't feel like it."

She inclined her head, speaking still more softly.

"But that doesn't change the truth."

A soft hand was placed over his own, caressing. He never did take those gloves off.  _Was it invisibility that lay beneath, or nothingness? Is there a quantifiable difference?_

A soft kiss was pressed to the top of the screen.

"Hush now. It's okay. They're safe now. And we'll weave them dreams beyond their wildest dreams. Back in their world."

There was still a reticent hesitation. Hidden behind that glass, he was still quiet. She fiddled with the siphon, the machinery that tapped creative energy to build dreams out of.

"You're not a monster, RGB. Not the worst one, at any rate."

He gave a bitter laugh.

"Hook me up."


End file.
